1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a smart TV, and more particularly to a remote control method, system, and associated apparatus for a smart TV.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices such as smart phones and tablet computers are getting more and more prevalent in the modern lifestyle. Operating systems of smart phones and tablet computers include Symbian, Windows Mobile, iOS (an Apple operating system), Linux, Palm OS, and Blackberry OS. The Linux operating system is further divided into Android, Maemo, MeeGo, and WebOS to name a few. The above operating systems fundamentally support single-touch control, multi-touch control, or somatosensory system control (which may include gravity sensing, direction sensing, and temperature sensing).
The number of third-party developers applying the above operating systems (such as Android and iOS) to portable devices requiring this type of input (e.g., for such applications as car racing games) is ever-growing. These third-party developers usually implement operation controls through a physical hardware device such as gravity sensor or a touch screen. As a result, techniques for gravity sensing and touch control for portable devices have also matured.
In the field of smart TVs, the application of a hardware device including a touch screen and a gravity sensor to control a smart TV is extremely challenging under cost and hardware condition constraints, such that the smart and convenient operation controls using touch control and gravity sensing cannot be easily exercised. As a result, even though a current smart TV is able to acquire applications from third-party developers through the Internet, certain third-party developer applications that require gravity sensing and touch control for operation controls remain impracticable for usage on a smart TV.
Therefore, the disclosure aims to provide a solution capable of implementing operations similar to those in a portable device on a smart TV, such as somatosensory system control or touch control functions.